


Girls in love won't lose! - fic

by Allekha



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: (actually almost as bad as the English), Deliberately Bad Fic, F/F, Fangirl Japanese, I'm so sorry, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Mamoru gets hit by a bus!, bow to my superior nihongo skills!, but actually in Japanese, but no really I'm sorry, but not actually sorry, girls in love!, girls not doing homework, no actually I'm really not sorry, people playing video games, princesses are soooo much better, super cute confessions of true love!!, tags tags tags, they look better together anyway, who needs princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina-chan and Usagi get together!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls in love won't lose! - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls in love won't lose!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320586) by Anonymous. 



> A/N: When i saw this art it was just sooooo inspriing that I had to wrie a fci for it! Hope you love it as much as I love your beautifuulll art!!!
> 
> btw, I ACUTALYY know japanese so I used some REAL Japanese to be extra authentic!!!!1 Here are some of the common words:  
> 可愛いい = kawaii  
> 愛しています = aishiteiru  
> 大丈夫ですか = daijoubu?  
> if your too STUPID to understand the rest of the nihongo, I GUESS I can tlel you what it means if you ask >(

It was a beautiful summer day and minako and Usagi were at Usagi’s house studying except not really because they hated studying nobody liked sutdying except for Ami-chan. So isntead they were wreally reading manga and playing video game ans deating delicious snacks ad ahdving sooo much fun!

Then all of a sudden Minako got really quiet. Usagi was kind of an idiot so it took er a while to notice but hen she aksed, “Mina-chan, 大丈夫ですか。”

“はい、大丈夫でございます。” she replied, but she was still sad lookign so Usagi got very concenred.

“ARe you sure? Is soemthing bothering you? Is it a boy you like?”

Minako started crying and shook her head. “いいえ Usagi-chan, it’s not that. I, I… 愛していますよ!”

Uagi gapsed. “Mina-chan!” She threw her arms around Minako. “私も貴方に愛しているのわよ！”

“But what about Mamoru-kun?”

Usagi bit her lips and thought about it or a moment. “I can love too people at once! Mina-chan, 出来ますでしょう？”

“はい!!!!”

“You’re so 可愛いい!”

Then they kissed ad it was them most wonderfll feelign they had ever felt. So they kissed againa nd again and only stopped when Minako hasd to go home.

The next day Mamo got hit buy a buss!!! And Usagi was super super sad and she cired a slot but not din a telpehpne boot htis time and Mina was there to comfort her and hug and kiss her a lot. So Usagi married Mina anstead and they had Reeneey through Minas’ VENUS MAGIC bcasuse she’s ght goddss of of love!!

And the tow of them lived happily ahever hafter on the moon and everyone loved them bcaue sthey made sucha good couple. Tey were both hfreidnly ad outgoing and loved vdio games that they would play together and they were also both blonds so they looked good together and even better in their princess dresses than Usagi would have looked like with Mamo anyway.

~~~~~~~****終りい****~~~~~~~


End file.
